Wolf of the Fellowship
by lilnightmare17
Summary: ok i know that there have been alot of these but what if there was a tenth member of the fellowship, but what she and her people are are hated by all elves men and dwarfs. but when elrond sends for them to join the council what will happen. will she find friends and love out side of her pack or they stay enemies. not the best summary but please give it a chance. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this my first fanfic so I would really appreciate if you all would give me reviews to give me ideas to make this story better.**

**So anyway I do not own Lord of the Rings and I do plan to make this a Legolas/Oc story but I'm a big tomboy so it's going to be hard. So here is the first chapter of The Wolf of the Fellowship**

In a big cave deep in the forest sat an old man with white hair, blue eyes that showed years of wisdom, and wrinkles on his tired old face. The cave was nothing special, it was big and the rocks were arranged as sitting stones. He was sitting on the biggest stone that looked like a throne when a falcon flew into the cave and perched right next to the man. The man turns his head to the falcon in surprise and noticed a little scroll attached to its leg. He takes the scroll from the bird and opens it then begins to read, the more he reads the paler his old tan face gets. When he is through with the letter he calls with a loud booming voice that you would not expect from an old man. "Keida"

At his voice a young woman looking to be in her early twenties with long black hair, light blue eyes, athletic body seeming nothing but muscle, and tan skin. (**Think of Ziva from NCIS but with strait hair and a little younger looking**) "What is it Alpha what is wrong" asked the woman now known as keida.

"Call the pack; we need to have a meeting. There is grave news."

Keida looked surprised and confused at her alpha but nodded and right before his very eyes she shifted into a giant black wolf almost as big as a horse with light blue eyes, and she ran outside a let out a mighty howl. The howl could be heard for miles and everywhere in the forest where there were giant wolves of all colors lifted their heads when they heard the howl of keida, and with that all ran for the cave.

When all the wolves got to the outside of the cave they shifted into human form and walked into the cave and sat down on some of the many chair like rocks. "They are all here alpha what is it that you summoned us for?" asked keida

"We have been summoned to a council where all of the freedom folk will be to talk of something very important."

"Wait a minute, all free folk that means men, elves, and dwarfs will all be there." Keida exclaimed with a face of outrage. Many of the other wolves shouted out their rage to the realization too.

"SILENCE!" shouted out the alpha. All of the wolves silenced and looked to the alpha when he started to speak again. "I know how you feel about this but this meeting is very important. It concerns the one ring" he said in a very grave tone. All of the wolves had the face of shock and horror and all could not speak until

"You mean that the ring of power has been found" said keida in horror.

"Yes, and by a hobbit at that, and he brought it to the city of Rivendell where the council has been called upon by Elrond." He answered.

"Shirley Lord Elrond can't expect us to go to a council filled with people who hate us and would kill us once they lay eyes on us" exclaimed a young male wolf with dark brown hair and eyes the color of amber.

"He is right, Elrond and Gandalf are the only ones that like our kind when the entire rest wish to see us slaughtered!" raged keida

"I know, but this is about the one ring and what should be done with it, and if it falls into the hands of sauron then all of middle earth shall fall" said the Alpha. "I know that this is very dangerous for the wolves that go, but it is something that needs to be done."

Keida sighed "what do you want us to do Alpha"

"Keida, I want you and your group to go and represent us at the council, and since you're the future alpha; whatever is decided to become of the ring I want you to see to it that it gets done personally, do you understand." The alpha said

"Yes alpha, when do you want us to head out" she asked

"Tonight" he said.

"Yes alpha, come on boys lets us run to the people that want to kill us." She said in a sarcastic joking way. She along with four laughing wolves walked out of the cave. There was Arthur, who had blond hair and blue eyes and was the tallest and buffest of them all, but believe it or not he was also the gentlest. Also there was Jason, he had black hair and stormy grey eyes and was just a little but shorter then Arthur and was more on the skinny side but even though he still had a good amount of muscle, and he and keida were the best fighters and the fastest, but they were also the jokers. Also there was Alexander or better known as Alex, he was the shortest, but he was also one of the best trackers, he had light brown hair and green eyes. He was also one of the jokesters, but he wasn't much one for getting into trouble. Then there was Isec, he was tall the same height as Jason but more on the buff side, he was the loud one out of the bunch. He could never seem to stop talking. He also had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was also tall and buff, but when you looked at his face you saw a innocent face that was more childlike. But get him mad and you were in for either a very violent beat down or a verbal lashing you would not soon forget.

As these five friends they turned into giant wolves (**Jason is brown, Arthur is grey, Alex is red, and Isec is white**) they set off for Rivendell.

**Hey I know it wasn't that good but if you can give me some pointers I hope I can make it better anyway I should probably explain what keida and everyone else is. Well keida is a wolf but not the kind of wolves like in the real world she and her pack are humans that can transform into wolves or wolves that can transform into humans. Anyway man elves and dwarfs hate wolves I haven't really decided why yet if you have any ideas let me know. And when you think about the whole shifting thing and what the look like think of the wolves in twilight I know I know but that was pretty much all I liked about the books and movies sorry twilight fans. Review people I want to get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy when people comment on my work. Remember if any of you have any ideas or tips for me please tell me, so I can get better and also so my story can be better. **

**Well here goes chapter 2.**

It was early morning. Elrond was in his study looking out his balcony with a worried expression on his ageless face when Gandalf walked in. "The men, elves, and dwarves are all present, but the question is, did you call upon the wolves?" he asked.

Elrond sighed "Yes, but I fear if they will come, this will be hard for them to face."

Gandalf looked at Elrond with a glimmer in his eyes "they will come, they hate the ring with every fiber of their beings, and they are loyal to a fault, so if they know that it was you or I that summoned them and why they are sure to come." he said with confidence.

"Of course you are right but there is also the problem of if we can control the others so that whatever wolves do show up they will not be killed where they stand." Elrond said

"We will be able to protect them, I will do so until my last breath" Gandalf says with determination.

"Good because we need all the help we can get with the war to come"

Suddenly they hear a howl right outside the gates of Rivendell.

"We should hurry before the wolves are killed" exclaimed Gandalf as he and the Lord Elrond rushed out of the study.

Elrond and Gandalf get to the front gates to see all the men, elves, and dwarves pointing and aiming their weapons at five wolves that they knew well. Keida, Jason, Arthur, Alex, and Isec were all in their human form glaring and in defensive stances either ready to fight to the death or run back into the forest.

(Probably the first option)

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN" boomed Gandalf with a commanding voice you would expect from a powerful wizard

"But Gandalf, my lord they are wolves!" exclaimed a man that had his sword pointed directly at Keida, and she was looking at it and grumbling under her breath about 'always having weapons pointed at her at these get togethers'. He had reddish brown hair with a slight beard of the same color and he had brown eyes

"I do not care what they are, I have summoned them here for the council and you will treat them with respect so put your weapons down!" commanded Elrond

"Yeah you heard him put your weapons down" said Isec in a mocking tone. Keida rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"OW, WHAT" he yelled as he rubbed his head where she smacked him.

"Shut up, if you hadn't noticed we are in their territory and we are outmatched so don't provoke them you idiot" she said in an annoyed tone. Elrond stepped forward and in front of Keida "I am glad that you have come, I am sorry to say that I feared that you would not come" he said

"Well we almost didn't" she said back

"Well I'm glad you did, I had rooms set up for you and your group if you would follow me I will show you to them."

Keida looked at her group and they nodded at here "um not to show any disrespect but we are not really comfortable inside, is it ok that we sleep outside" she asked. Elrond looked at her for a moment. "Of course, I forgot you and your people don't like closed in spaces feel free to stay anywhere you like" he answered.

Keida and her group nodded their heads in thanks "thank you master Elrond we really appreciate it" she said. The whole time the man, elves, and dwarves have been glaring at them and even though their weapons were down, they were still at the ready. Isec gave a nervous chuckle.

"Um can you guys put those away; pointy and sharp things make me nervous." Alex, Jason, Arthur, and Keida all rolled their eyes at him while Gandalf sighed and said  
"Put them away" everyone did as he said and put their weapons away.

"Ok now that is settled when is this council thing happening" Keida asked

"Tomorrow at noon" Elrond answered.

"Ok we will not be late" she said and she and her group began to walk away.

"I can't believe you let those savages in here" exclaimed one of the men

"They are here to help us and as long as they are on my land they will not be harmed by any of you, is that understood" Elrond said. They all nodded and began to walk away. Gandalf gave a dry chuckle and said

"This will be very interesting" Elrond just nodded.

Pippen and Mary were sitting in the garden when suddenly they heard laughing. They looked up and they saw a group of people they never saw before running around, play fighting. They were tackling each other, jumping on each other backs, fake punching and kicking each other, and overall looking like they were having a good time. They also looked different than anyone they ever seen. Instead of white skin, they had dark tan skin, and instead of clothes that people usually wore they had on animal skins and no shoes. "Well they're a weird bunch aren't they Mary" asked Pippen.

"Yes they are Pip" Mary answered back

"You best stay clear of them young hobbits, they are vicious beasts that should be cut down right where they stand" they heard someone say and turned around to see Bomomir.

"But why, they seem like a fun bunch" said Mary and Pippen nodded in agreement.

"Those beasts, young hobbits are wolves and they cannot be trusted." Both Pippen and Mary looked at the group that was still chasing each other with confusing looks on their faces.

"They don't look like wolves to me" Pippen said.  
"That's because they have not transformed yet, they can change into wolves" Bomomir answered. Mary and Pippen nodded but looked even more interested in the group before them. "Just stay away from them, they are dangerous." Bomomir said before walking away. Mary and Pippen decided to stay and watch these interesting wolves. They watched as the girl said something to the others that they seemed to have not liked because they all looked at each other and started to chase the girl. She was much faster than the others and out ran them in no time but she was still running and towards Mary and Pippen. She stopped right in front of them and put her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. Mary and Pippen were just watching her with weird looks on their faces. The girl looked up and seemed to just notice them. "Oh sorry I didn't see you guys there." She said with an apoligitive smile. They all heard a shout and she looked behind herself to see the other four running towards her "Wait, wait, wait don't" she shouted at them but they didn't listen and all tackled her to the ground, her on the bottom of the pile. "GET OFF YOU ALL WAY A TON" she yelled at them

"Not until you take back what you said about us being bad hunters" said the one with black hair and stormy grey eyes while the others laughed.

"Ok, ok I take it back now get off there are hobbits in front of us you gits" the girl said with a sigh. The others on top of her looked up and right in front of them to see the hobbits trying to hold in their laughs. They have never seen the tall folk act like this and it was quite refreshing from all the seriousness of everything.

"Oh sorry, we didn't see you guys there." Said the tallest and most intimidating one. Mary and Pippen were surprised by how gentle his voice was.

"Uh guys, your all still on top of me and it is getting harder to breath" said the girl with a strained voice.

"Oh sorry" they all said and got off of her. The one with black hair helping her up. She wiped of her clothes.

"Sorry let me introduce ourselves, I'm Kieda, this is Jason, Alex, Arthur, and Isec." She said pointing them all out.

"Hi, I'm Mary and this is my friend Pippen" Mary said

"Well it was nice meeting you young hobbits but we must go, goodbye" said Arthur as they all began to walk away.

"I don't know what bomomir was talking about I like them, they seem nice." Said Pippen.

"Agreed Pip, agreed." Mary nodded and they both went inside to find something to eat.

**Ok that was chapter two. Tell me what you think and again if you have any ideas to make this better please tell me. And please don't forget to review, they keep me alive. No just kidding but I still like them. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys, sorry for not updating, but I have been really busy with school. I had a big Zoology project worth 2 test grades, and then I had to study for exams. But no worries I'm back. **

**Now you all know the drill. I do not own LOTR; I only own the things you do not recognize. If you have any ideas or I make any mistakes please tell me.**

**Okay I give you chapter 3. (Oh, by the way elf will be in bold and thoughts in italics. Ok, got it, good)**

* * *

It was night, and all of the Wolves were around a fire talking, each dreading tomorrow. Then finally Isec ask, "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"

"We're going to discuss what's going to happen to the ring. What do you think?" Jason answered.

"No, I mean I'm scared. What if the ring shows what it and Sauron did to our pack? I don't want to see that again."

"None of us do, Isec, but we have to face this. This Ring has done nothing but bring pain and sorrow to our pack, and it's time we play a part in its and Sauron's downfall." Keida said with a determined look on her face.

"Well, if we are going to face everyone and the Ring we must get some sleep." Arthur said.

"Okay everyone go to sleep, we wake at sunrise." Keida ordered, and they all went to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning, and everyone sat in a circle except Elrond, who stood. The order of which was Elrond then the Wolves, then the young hobbit Frodo, who carried the Ring, Then Gandalf, then the Elves, Then the Dwarves, then lastly the Men.

Elrond, started the meeting, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old; you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." While he was speaking everyone was looking around at each other. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He stopped and turned to face Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood, keeping a strong face. Everyone was looking at him. He stepped to the pedestal and placed the Ring on it. Once he did he looked as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everyone then liked at the Ring when Frodo, sat down. The Wolves sat tensed with fear in their eyes, and could not ever look at the Ring strait on. Everyone at the meeting except Elrond and Gandalf wondered what made such a prideful race fear so much, when they could face death without a trace of fear in their eyes.

"So it is true," murmured a man called Bolomir. Everyone turned to face him. "It is a gift." Once he said that all the Wolves turned to look at him as if he was stupid. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay," while saying this he got up and walked around the circle, looking everyone in the eye. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Keida, was about to say something along the lines of that he was foolish and stupid if he thought that they could use it, but someone beat her to it. A man with dark, almost black hair, hazel eyes and a little hair on his face spoke.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Bolomir slowly turned to face the man. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." While he spoke, all the Wolves liked at each other thinking the same thing, '_Finally, a man with brains.'_

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Bolomir said and the Wolves turned back to them.

Suddenly an Elf with long blond hair and light blue eyes stood up and said, "This is no mere Ranger." The Wolves were intrigued by this, and waited for him to continue. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The Wolves were shocked by this information and by the looks on his face, so was Bolomir.

"Aragorn," he said, shocked. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"**Sit down Legolas**" the man now known as Aragorn said to the Elf now known as Legolas.

Bolomir face Legolas saying "Gondor has no king," then he faced Aragorn saying "Gondor needs no king." Then he sat back down in his chair.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf started, "we cannot use it."

Then Elrond said with a tone full of wisdom "You have only one choice." Looking around the circle, "The Ring must be destroyed." Once he said this, Bolomir had a look of defeat on his face.

Then a Dwarf with red hair, and a long beard said, "What are we waiting for?" and got up grabbed his ax, and ran toward the Ring.

The Wolves all jumped up and shouted, "NO!" but it was too late. He hit the Ring, Frodo flinched in pain, and saw a glimpse of Sauron's Fiery Eye and the Wolves all held their heads in pain. When everyone looked back at the Dwarf, he was on the ground, with a shocked face, and his ax in pieces.

"Stupid Dwarf" mumbled Keida, her head still in her hands. Gandalf and Elrond Looked at them in concern, silently asking if they were alright. They nodded telling them they were alright.

Elrond turned back to the Dwarf and said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this."

Everyone looked tensed and Bolomir spoke his hand rubbing his forehead, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly!" he said in a defeated tone.

Then the Elf, Legolas, jumped up again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Then Gimli shouted out his opinion against the Elf "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!"

Then Bolomir stood up "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli, stood up and declared "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" and that's when all chaos broke out. All the Elves stood to face the Dwarves, but Legolas held them back. Gandalf stood up and started to argue with Bolomir.

The only ones sitting were Frodo, who looked at the Ring in fear, the Wolves who blocked their ears and closed their eyes to try and stop the sounds and images coming from the Ring, and Elrond who sat there. Suddenly Frodo, got a determined face and stood up and shouted "I will take it! I will take it!" but no one seemed to hear him except for Keida who looked at the young Hobbit with respect as she stood up and shouted "SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped yelling and turned to face her. She faced Frodo, who looked at her in wonder, and bowed her head silently saying that he could speak. He stepped up and said, "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Then he looked at everyone and said in a small but still determined voice, "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked up to Frodo saying, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," putting a hand on his shoulder. "as long as it is yours to bear." Then stood behind him.

Aragorn then stood, and walked up and kneeled in front of Frodo, saying, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Then Legolas walked forward, "And my Bow."

"And my ax." Gimli, also walking forward to stand behind Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Bolomir said, walking forward as well. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." And he went to stand beside Aragorn.

Another young Hobbit that was hiding behind the bushes rushed out to stand besides Frodo saying, "Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you," Elrond said to Sam in humor upon seeing his bashful and guilty face, "even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Then two more Hobbits that the Wolves recognize as Merry and Pippin came out of hiding behind two pillars shouting, "We're coming too!" and went to stand beside Frodo as well. Merry saying, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Then Pippin said "anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Merry just looked at him as if he was an idiot and said, "Well that rules you out Pip." And Pippin nodded his head but then looked at Merry offended.

During this time the Wolves were huddled together whispering, and when Elrond was about to say something, Keida stood up walking up to Frodo. Everyone tensed, reaching for their weapons, but she paid them no mind. Instead she knelt in front of Frodo with eyes, Frodo noticed to be as blue as ice, and she said, "My Alpha, gave me an order that said, whatever was decided of the Ring's fate, that I see it down personally, and if you are to take it to Mordor, I will protect you as if you were my own pack brother. You have my life to do with as you will." And she got up to stand by Gandalf but far away from everyone else.

Elrond looked at them all in amazement, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Both Merry and Pippin smiled and laughed. Pippin said "Great! Where are we going?" Everyone looked at him shocked by his stupidity, and Keida had to keep herself from smacking him.

Elrond shook his head and said, "You have today to prepare, you will leave tomorrow." When he said that they all went their separate ways, but Legolas, Gimli, and Bolomir all watched Keida walk away with her group, with untrusting eyes.

**Oh man that took forever to write, I hope you like it. **

**Listen everyone go to youtube and look up Lord of the Rings in 99 sec and watch it, then tell me what you think.**

**Ok until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy with school and family affairs. Ok, in this chapter you will get some answers to questions I have been getting a lot, so READ ON TO CHAPTER 4!**

The Wolves were standing just outside of Rivendell. Keida looked at her pack mates with sorrow in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Keida." asked Jason.

Keida sighed, "It's not a matter of if I want to do this, I have to. For the good of the Pack."

"We're just worried; it will just be you among them. What if they end up hurting you, or worse kill you!" Exclaimed Arthur in a worried tone.

Keida looked at her pack mated, and her closest friends. They have through everything together. They always had each other's backs; no matter if it was when they were younger getting picked on by the older cubs, or when they got older and started fighting in battles. "I'll be fine, trust me. I will be back as soon as I can, but you guys need to get going now, and tell the Alpha what's going on." Keida ordered. The other four nodded their heads, and wished their last goodbyes and their hopes for a safe journey before turning around turning into their wolf forms, and running off. When they were out of sight Keida sighed and began to speak while turning around. "You can come out now Aragorn."

Out from behind the gates Aragorn came out and started walking towards Keida. "So, they are going back to your pack?" he asked

"Yes, they will be telling the Alpha what is to done to The Ring."

There was silence for a while, until Aragorn turned to Keida, "I want to know where your allegiance lies." He commanded.

Keida turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Aragorn took a step towards her saying, "You know exactly what I mean. A long time ago the Wolves were a part of the Free Folk, but when the war against Sauron came you fought on his side, and when he was slain you took off. Elrond and Gandalf seem to trust you Wolves, even when history says you betrayed us. So all I want to know is why?"

Keida looked down to the ground for a while until she lifted her head to look right in Aragorn's eyes. "Let's play pretend here for a minute Aragorn, and say that you are a leader of a very strong village of fighters." While she was saying this she started to circle around Aragorn, while he watched her with a very calm face, but you could see the confusion in his eyes. "Your village is peaceful; it's beautiful, and full of prosperity." She now got a dark look on her face as she continued her speech. "Now imagine Sauron and an army of Orcs invading your village. Sauron tells you to bow down to him and let him control you and your village, and if you don't you and your village will see nothing but death and destruction. You refuse, now your village is not peaceful or beautiful any more, instead it is covered in flames, and the streets are covered in bodies of all men, women, and children. You and others are fighting them off, but you know your village can't last like this so you call for the help of the Elves and other Men, but no one comes to your aid. You realize that you are all alone. You are tired of all the death and just want it to stop before it destroys your whole village. So you go to Sauron and yield to his terms and you and your best fighters become slaves to fight in his army." By this time Keida was standing in front of Aragorn with a hard look in her eyes. "Over time, you and the others start to think that maybe it would have been best if you all died, at least that way, you would have been free. Finally war breaks between every one that is free and Sauron. You fight one his side, every minute it is killing your soul. Then Behold, Sauron was cut down, you and your people are free again, but all the other free folk hate you and your people and think you traitors. No one believes you when you say that you did it to protect your village except for two people, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Gandalf the Grey. That is not enough however and the others start to hunt you and your people down and kill them one by one. So you lead your people across mountains far away from the Free Folk. You are all peaceful again and you promise yourself and your villagers that you will never let anything like that happen to the village again. Then we're here." Keida finished

Aragorn looked at Keida with a look of pity and said, "Is that what happened to your pack, you were forced to fight on his side?"

Keida looked down and sighed "yes" then she looked up at Aragorn and said "You must understand Aragorn; everything we did was for survival. We never wanted to join him, but we felt as if we had no choice. Our pack was dying right in front of our very eyes, and we feared for our loved ones, so we did."

Aragorn sighed, and said "I understand now."

Keida looked at him in shock. "What?"

Aragorn looked her in the eyes "I understand. Whenever I studied the history of Middle Earth and the Races, I always wondered why a Race that was fiercely loyal to their comrades and allies could just betray everyone and fight for the enemy, but now I see. You didn't do it for power or wealth. You did it to protect everything you hold dear. So in my eyes you and your pack are not traitors."

Keida was still staring at him in shock, but then she smiled softly "Thank you Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled "You might want to get everything ready we leave early tomorrow."

Keida nodded and walked off leaving Aragorn behind.

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW ARE MY LIFE FORCE, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM! Just kidding but I'd still like you to review.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
